


Join

by tinamachina



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kink, Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinamachina/pseuds/tinamachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robo loves Lucca.  Lucca loves Robo.  They long to join together.  Lucca invents a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Lucca/Robo, electricity, upgrades, maintenance, buzz, malfunction, metal, heart

Robots did not have emotions, but Robo was not like most robots.  
  
Lucca understood that. She felt Robo’s sadness from being declared a “defect.” She felt his sorrow from watching his female robot friend turn on him and nearly destroy him. The other robots called these emotions “flaws”, errors in the programming, as if having a heart was like having a virus.  
  
But that “heart” brought a forest back from the brink of destruction after 400 years. That “heart” saved Lucca and her friends on multiple occasions. That “heart” was what Lucca loved about Robo.   
  
Robo loved her, too, and even he had a hard time computing that. How could a human and robot “love” each other? Was it even right for a human to love something not meant to be alive? Could Robo even give Lucca what a human girl needed for love?  
  
But Lucca was really clever at solving tough problems, so maybe she could find a way.   
  
One night, in her workshop, when Lucca was performing some routine maintenance on Robo, they found a way.  
  
Robo often felt it, that unexplainable glitch, when Lucca’s hands were inside him. There was that incalculable sensation when her nimble fingers gently rewired frayed circuits, tightened loose screws, greased gears and even removed the odd monster entrails. He felt that glitch intensify that night as Lucca polished him, her hands working with only an oiled cloth over Robo’s metal exterior. She scrubbed and buffed vigorously until Robo was smooth and shiny. Lucca’s own exterior seemed shinier than usual, sweat beading around her brow and up her arms.   
  
Lucca was like a part of Robo, as if she had been a missing part in his machinery, a necessary code in his programming that he never knew he needed. Robo knew what he needed to tell her.   
  
“Lucca,” Robo voiced, “I…long for you to join with me.”  
  
Lucca stopped rubbing, still as a statue. Robo’s heat sensors felt an increase in Lucca’s temperature, and his vital sensors detected a jump in Lucca’s heart rate. Her cheeks turned pink, and Lucca looked into Robo’s visual sensors with eyes wide behind thick glasses.  
  
“Have I offended you?” Robo suddenly felt as if he had made a fatal error in calculation.   
  
Lucca bit her lip, looking anxious but determined, as if initiating a dangerous experiment. “Robo, I…I would like to make a modification. It's...kind of experimental.”  
  
There were lots of toys and gadgets in Lucca’s workshop that had no clear practical usage, as if waiting for a purpose. One such gadget was cylindrical in shape, several inches long and tapered to a point like a rubberized horn, with all sorts of wires sticking out of it. Unlike a horn, Lucca installed it between Robo’s legs. She seemed to have a plan.  
  
“Is this a weapon?” Robo inquired.  
  
Lucca shook her head, “I’ve… only tested this out a couple of times.” Then Lucca suddenly lifted her skirt and spread her legs over his. She instructed him, “Just hold still.” She lowered herself upon the horn, the rubber modification resting firmly between her legs, pointed towards her buttocks. Robo sat on the floor, upright, chest to chest-plate with Lucca.   
  
“Lucca?” Robo was confused. He tried hard to calculate what Lucca was doing.  
  
“I love you, Robo,” Lucca’s voice trembled as she wrapped her arms around Robo’s head and kissed him between the “eyes”. “I want to be a part of you, too. Do you trust me?”  
  
“Yes, mistress, and I love you, too,” Robo replied. He had been told by Lucca not to call her “mistress”, but his processors were reeling. “Is it odd for a machine like me to feel such a thing?”  
  
“You’re more than a machine to me, Robo,” Lucca pressed her face to Robo’s. “And I don’t care what’s odd or not.” Lucca’s shaking finger pressed a few buttons on Robo’s chest, “Now just hold still and…remain calm.”  
  
“Oh!” Robo felt a tingling of electric flow towards his lower half and to his new attachment. Lucca let out a gasp as the horn began to gently vibrate against her. She wiggled her hips against him, sucking on her bottom lip just slightly.  
  
This new attachment was highly sensitive, to heat, to moisture, and to pressure. Robo felt Lucca’s warmth between her legs, even over her panties. His vital sensors felt her heart rhythm fly, “Are you in pain?”   
  
Lucca shook her head, “No, everything’s… running smoothly,” Lucca breathed heavily and steadily, “Just…a little more power, please…”  
  
And Robo sent a little more power to the horn, and the buzzing grew louder as the vibration intensified. Lucca held on tightly, her hips moving back and forth over the horn. Robo felt a surge of energy throughout his whole being, tingly and warm. He could feel Lucca, also shaking and warm, against his metal plate. He used her sighs and heaves as indicators of her comfort level as he increased the power by tiny increments.   
  
“Robo,” Lucca asked with desire and nerves in her voice, “does this…feel good?”  
  
“Yes,” Robo answered, still calculating all of these new sensations that he was experiencing, “this is very good, to be with you like this. Do you feel good, Lucca?”  
  
“Yes…” Lucca hissed as the horn hit that certain spot over her panties.   
  
“I will do whatever you wish to make you happy, Lucca.”   
  
“Thank you, Robo,” Lucca smilled, “I’m very happy.”  
  
“Then I am happy, too,” Robo said truthfully. This tingly sensation was like a new type of happy. “Thank you, Lucca.”  
  
“We’re not done yet,” Lucca dismounted, sitting on the floor as he removed her panties, tossing them into a slightly wet ball on the floor.  
  
With her skirt bunched around her waist, Robo could see that she was shiny and slick and fuzzy between her legs.  
  
“You self-lubricate?” Robo inquired.  
  
Lucca laughed, hoarse and husky, “Yeah, you can say that,” and then she slid back into Robo’s lap, wrapping her legs around him once again.  
  
Phallus—that was the word Robo was searching for. Horns were for the head. Phalluses were for…  
  
And then Lucca was sitting on Robo’s vibrating phallus again, and Robo held her firmly by the waist as she grinded against him. Robo could feel her pulse against him, hot and slick as he buzzed against her, the tip nearly resting against her rear exhaust. Humans did not call it a “rear exhaust”, but Robo’s processing systems were spinning too fast to find the right words.   
  
Lucca moaned as she held on tight, her fingers squeaking against polished metal.   
  
This was human pleasure, Robo deduced from Lucca’s rapid heartbeat and soft smile and chants of “oh Robo”. But there was more.  
  
“I’d like to tilt it up…just a little?” Lucca reached down and wrapped her hand around the phallus, tilting it up toward the ceiling. She took another rag and poured some oil from a bottle not used to polish Robo onto the cloth. She rubbed the phallus, making it more slick and oily. Lucca’s hand around his part sent another wave of sizzly sensation to Robo’s memory banks.  
  
“Robo,” Lucca tossed the rag aside, her legs splayed wide and her fingers holding over where she wanted Robo to go next, “hold me.”  
  
Robo lifted Lucca up, under her buttocks. Lucca held the phallus with one hand, guiding the tip, which buzzed with its own electric pulse, to her lips. “Now, down…”  
  
Robo hesitated. It seemed too big to fit, as if she would snap in half.  
  
Lucca insisted, “It’s ok. Please, easy, slowly…”  
  
Robo lowered her down. The tip poked inside her, and Lucca yelped. Robo hesitated, holding her in place, just letting the head of the phallus buzz inside her.  
  
“More, more, please,” Lucca begged, her voice squeaking higher with each word, “ _please_ ”, she screamed softly as Robo pushed her deeper onto the phallus, eventually sinking the whole thing inside her. All of Robo’s sensors were in overload, between her heat and her heart and her moans. He was shaking inside her, filling up every inch of her. Lucca cried out, softly as not to wake her parents who were still sleeping in the other room.  
  
“Up,” Lucca commanded, and Robo lifted her again, pulling her almost out and then, “down”, he sunk her back down again. Robo caught onto the program quickly, lifting her up and down, slowly and steadily, his mechanical hands gripped tight on her buttocks.   
  
Lucca chanted, “I love you Robo…more Robo…oh Robo,” over and over again. Up and down, up and down, faster and slower, smooth and steady as a well-oiled piston, they moved.  
  
Happy, that was the only word Robo could use to describe all of these sensations. Happy was Lucca, head tossed back, smiling and moaning, wrapped around Robo and glistening in sweat. Happy was the way that her glasses bounced on the bridge of her nose, so close to falling off until she pushed them back onto her face. Happy was Lucca calling his name, squeezing tightly around him, arms and legs and…kitty…was that the word? Happy was Lucca shuddering in one long, soft moan until Robo’s sensors were so overloaded that a loud spark popped out of his head and he fell backwards with a clank.  
  
Lucca gasped, alarmed, “Robo! Robo, are you ok?!”  
  
Robo was overheated. “I…am…happy…”  
  
“Oh, Robo,” Lucca dismounted, legs wobbly and barely able to stand. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“No…do not be…my love,” Robo took a minute to reboot, and then he sat back up. “Was this modification a success?”  
  
“Yes,” Lucca giggled and kissed him on the top of his head. “Thank you.”  
  
“Thank you, Lucca,” Robo lifted Lucca gently and carried her to bed, stripping her of her sweat-soaked dress and tucking her under the blankets.  
  
“Robo,” Lucca suddenly looked very sad, “I wish…I wish I can keep you, forever.”  
  
“No matter what happens from now on,” Robo said, “we are joined as one, you and I.” Robo wiped a tear from Lucca’s face as she drifted to sleep.  
  
Robo knew he had a heart, because thinking of the future made it ache.


End file.
